Wanna Come Back To Konoha?
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Hashirama conviences Madara to come back to Konoha with him... Yaoi/lemon Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto


_Wanna Come Back To Konoha?_

Hashirama POV

How many months has it been since Madara had left our village, I wondered sitting behind my desk. I couldn't help but wonder if my comrade was okay. Was he eating enough? Was he getting enough sleep? He wasn't getting in any sort of trouble was he?

Realising how stupid my thoughts sounded I slumped in my chair and starred out the window. I had to be honest I missed the Uchiha's presence. I remembered the times during the meetings when I would suggest something and, if he ever thought my idea was stupid, he would say it right away and be as blunt as possible. I think it's more then safe to say I've fallen for that annoying twit. He was just so cute and so…energetic. Yeah that seems fair enough.

"Lord Hokage?" A voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

I looked to see one of the ANBU black ops kneeled in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

He handed me a paper.

"We've received information from a reliable source that Madara has been active just outside the border to the sand country." He stated.

I felt my heart flutter. "Thank you." I said, "Find my brother and tell him to take over my place until my return. After, you are dismissed."

He nodded, "Very well sir, but may I ask a question?"

"You may."

"Where will you be going?" He asked.

"To find that idiot, Madara." I answered.

Madara POV

I kicked the sand at my feet growling, I'm not even allowed near my stupid home! I had a shinobi chase me away! Damn it I hate Hashirama! I sat on the desert sand angrily and started to pout.

"It's not fair! I forgot something important over there!" I said out loud and let myself fall on my back.

"What are you, five?" I heard a familiar voice say in a mocking tone.

I sat back up and looked behind myself to see that idiot Hashirama. "The hell do you want?" I snarled.

"You."

"You want me back in the village?" I asked, his answer was rather vague. "Well, what if I don't want to go back?"

Hashirama rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "I don't care if you want to come back or not," Hashirama said, "You do deserve being banished after trying to get Uchiha to rebel against Senju!"

"I didn't want a rebellion!" I yelled trying to explain myself for the millionth time, "Senju is suppressing Uchiha and limiting our rights! I only want balance between both clans!"

Hashirama moved closer.

"We are not!" He said.

"Are too!" I contradicted.

Hashirama was next to me.

"Are not." He insisted calmly this time.

This sort of freaked me out. "A-are too!" I replied.

"Are. Not."

Before I could say anything more he pressed his lips over mine. I was engulfed in a forceful kiss.

Hashirama POV

I pressed my lips against Madara's knowing that that would shut him up. He tensed a lot when I pulled back but he looked adorable. He had a huge blush and was trembling slightly as if he was trying to understand this confession. Yes, I loved Madara. I loved him so much.

"H-Hashirama…?" He stuttered still blushing madly.

"Hm?"

He looked at the ground and then at me. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" He yelled and slapped me hard across the face.

I was stunned for a moment, this action confused me. I saw Madara reject a lot of people before and never had he done something like that. But I soon understood why he acted that way.

"H-how could you tease me like that!" He snapped his eyes filling up with water.

He was so adorable, if I didn't have any self restrain I would have taken him there and then. "I wasn't teasing." I merely replied. "I like you."

I moved closer and gave him another kiss. This time he reacted and answered my kiss. It made me feel happy, but mostly excited. I pressed my lips harder against his and licked at the lower lip asking for an entrance. Shyly, which was cute, he opened his mouth to let my tongue in. I started to rub our tongues roughly against each other as I pushed him against the sandy carpet. I earned an erotic mewl from Madara as I did so, I could feel myself getting hard, slowly, as I made him mewl and moan even more.

I ended up breaking the kiss, in need of air. There was a string of saliva keeping us connected but it soon broke. Madara had dazed eyes as he starred at me lying on the ground. I bent down and started to kiss his neck, it was so soft and so tender. Before I could stop myself I bit into it hard.

"Aah! Hashirama!" Madara moaned out in pain wrapping his arms around my neck.

I kissed the wounded area apologetically and started to lick the blood away. Madara shuddered and let out soft moans as I did so. I couldn't help but smirk.

Madara POV

That idiot, Hashirama bit down on my neck! And it hurt…but it also felt carousingly nice. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's like I have no more control over my own body. I want Hashirama to stop but I also want him to go further. My heart's pounding insanely fast and I'm sure my face is red do to a huge blush. Damn it! What the hell is Hashirama up to! No way this is because he actually likes me! He's just torturing me with my feelings again! He always does this!

"H-Hashirama…" I moaned out. "S-stop…Mm…"

He ignored me. His wet, warm tongue licked the blood away, bringing me pleasure. Damn I hated myself. Unconsciously, I bucked my hips rubbing Hashirama groin against mine. We both moaned in pleasure, though mine was unwanted.

"Some one's turned on, ne Madara?" He teased.

"Hashirama…stop…" I said looking away and trying to get away from him.

But he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to either side of my head. "I thought you wanted this." He said.

"I do! But you're just fucking with my feelings again!" I yelled.

Hashirama looked shocked and hurt. "Do you really think I would have sex with you just to hurt you? Or even just say I love you if it brings you pain?" He asked.

"Yeah! You've done a bunch of other things, so why not that!" I yelled and started to wiggle so I could get away.

"Well you're wrong." Hashirama said in a firm voice. "I love you Madara, I love you so much."

I felt my blush darken even more, my heart was fluttering now. I didn't know what to say anymore, he sounded so truthful I didn't know if I should believe him or not.

I couldn't think any further than that. Hashirama placed his lips over mine again in a soft and loving kiss. I melted right into it unable to resist the pleasure he was offering me, even if it was fake.

He started to ride me of my clothes. I wanted to resist at first, but I couldn't. Even if he didn't love me, I loved him.

Hashirama POV

I don't know why it's so hard for Madara to believe that I love him. I might as well just show him how much love I have for him through these simple gestures.

I took off Madara's gears and armour, starting with the top. I starred at his bare chest for a while carving the image in my mind. I then bent down and started to tease his nipples. My tongue swirled around them skilfully earning me those cute little mewls I love so much. His fingers got intertwined in my hair as I nibbled his hard pink nipple.

"Aah…Hashirama…"

I loved how my name just rolled off of his tongue. Every time I heard it, it made me get slightly harder. I couldn't wait to hear him scream it to the heavens, that would be sexy. Just imagining it got me even harder.

I moved to other pink nipple and sucked on it gently, he arched his back and moaned out my name again as he gently tugged on my hair. His voice was so beautiful, it fit him perfectly. I teased that nipple as well for a moment then started to kiss down his chest. I stopped when I reached the waist band of his pants. I smirked and the sight of the giant bulge that I found there. I looked at Madara and smirked even more.

"Well look at that…" I teased as I poked it.

Madara moaned out in pleasure but in annoyance as well. It was so fun teasing him, mostly because he didn't ask me to stop or anything of the sort.

Slowly, I undid Madara's pants observing his expression as I did so. His mouth was slightly open, his blush was darker and his eyes were all dazed even though he was completely aware of what was happening. I smirked yet again and slowly slipped off his pants now only leaving him in his boxers. Madara then whimpered, tired of waiting for the pleasure. I decided not to make him suffer to much and just ripped off the last piece of clothes covering his sexy, yet feminine, body.

Madara gasped as cold air hit his erection, he found himself gasping again in pleasure when I grabbed his cock and slowly pumped it. "H-Hashirama! Aaah!" Madara moaned loudly as he threw his head back, "Fa-faster!"

I complied with his request and pumped it faster. He desperately started to claw the sand underneath him as he moaned loudly in pleasure. I swirled my tongue around the head of his member and sucked on it gently earning a loud mewl. I kissed down his dick and sucked on his balls before going back to simply deep throating him.

"Mmm! Aaah! Ooh! H-HASHIRAMA!" He moaned loudly and came into my mouth.

He tasted wonderful. I swallowed up his seeds and licked my lips savouring the taste.

Madara POV

"Sorry…" I mumbled looking away from Hashirama.

Hashirama chuckled, "Don't be, you taste good."

I didn't say anything but blushed darker. I'm pretty sure my face was glowing now. But damn did that feel good! Hashirama has such good tongue movements! He obviously isn't a virgin but holy crap he's so skilled! If he'd want to rape someone it would just turn into sex after one blowjob.

Hashirama showed me three fingers when I looked back at him. "Suck." He ordered.

I nodded slowly and took the fingers into my mouth. I started to swirl my tongue over them, coating them with as much saliva as possible. I've never been on the bottom, but I know it hurts less if there's more saliva. I sucked on the fingers gently as I started to bob my head. I moaned as I did so enjoying the feeling of fingers in my mouth. Hashirama ended up pulling out the fingers before I thought they were ready, but I didn't complain.

Slowly, I opened my legs so that he could start stretching me. "I don't have to warn you do?" He asked.

I nodded. He nodded in returned and pushed in his first two fingers. I whimpered slightly but soon ended up moaning in pleasure. He was moving his fingers in a scissor like motion inside of me to stretch me just a little more. He soon added the third finger making me moan in pain, but again I started to moan in pleasure soon after. He started to aim deeper and deeper inside of me as he continued to stretch me. I didn't understand why at first but assumed it help to stretch me when sudden spikes of pleasure shot through my body. I screamed out in pleasure. From the corner of my eye I saw Hashirama grin as he continued to jab his fingers into that particular spot making me scream again and again.

"OOH! HASHIRAMA!" I screamed arching my back and pushing my hips down to get his fingers deeper inside of me.

My cock was now throbbing painfully as he continued to pleasure me. I wanted him to touch me there again as he continued to finger fuck me.

"H-HASHIRAMA!" I moaned out trying to get him to understand what I wanted.

I wiggled my hips to try and get him to catch on, which he did. He grabbed my rock hard length and started to pump it hard. I started to claw at the sand again as a coil in my belly started to build up. I was feeling so much pleasure my head was spinning. My eyes were screwed shut but my mouth was wide open releasing sounds that indicated pure pleasure.

My suddenly sprung open, "O-OH! HASHIRAMA! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" I yelled out in pleasure.

My vision soon went white and I released my seeds all over my stomach, some reaching my chin. Hashirama pulled out his fingers and let my member go. He licked my stomach clean of the cum that had dirtied it in record time. I moaned and mewled for him as a reward for all this pleasure.

I had forgotten all my hatred for Hashirama in that split second and replaced it with love.

Hashirama POV

I finished cleaning Madara's nice, uke body from his cum and looked at him smiling. I undid my pants and pulled out my throbbing erection. It was just craving for release.

"You ready for me?" I asked.

Madara was panting too much to answer with words and nodded. I smiled and raised his legs on my shoulders, I aligned myself at his entrance and poked it teasingly.

Madara wiggled his hips again, "Hashiramaaaaaa!" He whimpered annoyed.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"Stop fucking around and do it!" Madara ordered in a needy tone.

"Beg me." I ordered back.

"You cant be serious."

"But I am."

"But I wont."

"Then no sex." I concluded and started to remove his legs from my shoulders.

"Just fuck me damn it! Fuck me hard!" Madara begged annoyed, "Please just fuck me into the ground! I'm a needy whore! Satisfy me! Pleasure me!"

I grinned. "Now was that so hard?"

"HASHIRAMA!" He said in a warning tone.

"Fine…"

The conversation ended there. I slipped inside of his tight, but well stretched hole. He moaned in pain and pleasure so I let him time to adjust to me. Though almost immediately, he started to thrust his hips down wanting some action that I gladly granted. I slammed into him countless times in a mere moments, Madara screamed out in pleasure constantly as I hit his prostate. He was so tight but it only added up to the pleasure we were feeling then.

He clawed at the sand yet again trying to grip something as he screamed my name over and over again. This chant encouraged me to keep fucking him harder and deeper.

"OOH! HASHIRAMA! IT FEELS GOOD!" Madara yelled out now deciding to grab me and dig his nails through my clothes.

As the sex was getting more intense and we were reaching our limits, I grabbed Madara's member again and started to pump it furiously fast. Madara threw his head back and screamed madly in pleasure unable to contain himself.

Screaming my name to the heavens, Madara came all over himself and a little on me again. He became so tight after that I could barely move in him, but manage to pound into him for a couple more minutes before reaching my climax and filling him up with my seeds.

I collapsed on Madara, panting hard. The thought of dirtying my close even more with cum was haunting me but I didn't care. I pulled out of Madara and looked at him. He looked even sexier covered in cum, his hair messy and that damn blush was the cherry on top. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Wanna come back to Konoha?" I asked.

"Sure…" Madara mumbled before falling asleep do to exhaustion.

_**End…**_


End file.
